


Spite

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: Smile No More - James A. Moore
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cheating, Choking, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Horror, Maledom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Murder, Necromancy, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, evil clown, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Albert Miles has a job for you and when the dark sorcerer asks for a favor, you give it to him. You'd do anything for more power, more control...The only problem is your business partner. Rufo the clown. Notoriously difficult to work with and the one creature you never wanted to see again. You've moved on but Rufo doesn't take no for an answer.STRONG BDSM THEMES





	1. Chapter 1

There were only three men in the world who terrified you and you happen to be standing in front of one of them. Albert Miles regarded you with a look of polite boredom as you tried to memorize the picture in your hands. It seemed like a simple enough task, exorcise a demon who was causing trouble and gain a favor from Albert in return. Easy. 

The door to the mansion opened and you heard the sound of heavy boots coming down the hallway. Heel-toe-heel-toe. It didn’t seem like your partner was in any particular hurry, they were even whistling a tune.

…Oh no. It couldn’t be. 

The footsteps reached the office door and the whistling stopped as a deep chuckle of amusment took its place. Albert looked over your shoulder and nodded in greeting. 

“Cecil, dear boy. Thank you for joining us on such short notice. I trust you are well?” 

The laughter stopped and that sickeningly smooth voice spoke just behind you. 

“Albert. I'm doing fantastic AND my day just keeps getting better.” 

His tone sounded the same; cocky and upbeat. Like he was in on some big joke nobody else knew. 

You turned to face the dead thing behind you and found yourself between two of the three men who haunted your nightmares.

Rufo the clown. His entire existence was an abomination to your craft. Dead things should stay dead, or at least answer to a living master. Cold as steel eyes travelled slowly up your body. The crooked smile of amusement on his face spread to an insane grin and those perfectly white teeth flashed. At least he was wearing his human face.

"Well, hello there. It's been a while since I've seen you around.” 

Rufo bowed and flicked his wrist, producing a single red rose. He offered you the flower and lifted his eyebrows in an infuriatingly charming way.

“Pretty flower for a pretty lady.” 

Instead of taking the rose, you turned back to face Albert’s desk. 

“Suit yourself doll."

“What's he doing here?!” 

Rufo chuckled as you failed to hide the tremor in your voice. He was the last creature you ever wanted to see again. 

Albert shifted in his chair, his grey eyes moved between the two of you.

“Since you worked together so efficiently last time, I asked Cecil to come assist you with this task as well. Time is of the essence my dear.”

He motioned to the door then linked his fingers on top of his desk. When Albert Miles dismissed you, the discussion was over. 

Grabbing the file off his desk, you turned back around and half expected Jonathan freaking Crowley to come strolling through the door. That would just complete your day. 

You spun on your heels and pushed past Rufo without another word. The cackling sound of his laughter followed you down the hallway and out of the mansion.

You marched down the driveway to your car but when you tried to open the driver's door, a very masculine hand reached around you and held it shut. He could move fast when he wanted to. It was unsettling.

“What do you want Rufo?” 

You put on your best ice bitch tone as you felt his undead prescence press against you. His breath tickled the back of your neck and you suppress a shiver.

“I think you know exactly what I want doll face, but for starters I’ll take a simple hello.” 

Turning around to face him, you resisted the urge to push him back. You wouldn't have been able to move him anyway. Instead, you settled for crossing your arms.

“Hello. There. Happy now?"

Rufo lifted a shoulder and shrugged.

“That’s a little better. But I did come all this way just to see you.” 

Blood rushed to your face as Rufo’s cocky demeanor really started to make you angry. 

"Why? I didn't ask you to."

“No, but Albert did. Besides,” He leaned closer to you. His pale blue eyes burned with sadistic intensity. “I’ve been thinking about you. All he had to do was mention your name and here I am.” 

Rufo glanced towards the sound of the automatic gate opening and you used that opportunity to put some distance between you and him.

“I think we should get this job over with as soon as possible. You know Albert doesn’t like to wait.” 

Rufo grabbed the door handle as you made another move for the car and turned his full attention back to you. He seemed to consider your words for a moment before he laughed and held the door open.

“You’re right about that princess.”

***

Driving normally relaxed you, but the six foot corpse lounging in your passenger's seat had you a bit on edge. It was unnerving when he looked so casually human. To make matters worse, he was back to whitsling. By the time you pulled into your driveway you were ready to exorcise him instead of the demon. 

You had just finished locking the front door when you heard a car pull up to the curb. Rufo crossed his arms and leaned back against the hood of your car as he watched your current fling park.

“Shit.”

You muttered to yourself and threw your black bag in the back seat of your car while Charles made his way across the yard. He wrapped his arms around your waist and turned you around, before pulling you close and kissing you on the lips. The look that flashed across Rufo's face was almost comical. Almost.

Breaking the kiss, you held Charles back at arms length and smiled like a good girlfriend would. 

“Charlie, what are you doing here? I was just about to leave town for work.”

You raised the pitch of your voice just high enough to sound sickeningly sweet. He needed to believe that you were excited to see him.

“I know baby. I just wanted to say goodbye to you before you left.” 

Charles looked Rufo up and down before he offered his hand and you wondered if Rufo was going to rip his arm clean out of the socket. Charles was an large, intimidating man who had at least eighty pounds on Rufo, but Rufo was a hundred times scarier. 

“Charles. And you are?” 

“You can call me Rufo, Chuck.” 

The smile that spread across Rufo’s lips didn’t make it to his eyes as he shook hands. To his credit, Charles didn't back down. Quickly you stepped between the two men and took Charles's arm. Your relationship was just a cover, but he had his uses and you didn't want Rufo to tear him to pieces in front of the neighbors.

“Rufo is my business partner for this trip so if you don’t mind, I’m in a hurry. I’ll call you tonight. Goodbye Charlie.” 

For good measure, you kissed him again and this time let it last a little longer. When you pulled away, you whispered words that burned on your tounge. Words meant to persuade and bend him to your will. Charles look over at Rufo one more time before he got into his car and sped off.

Breathing a sigh of relief, you took a moment to lick the magic off your lips. You felt the clowns eyes burning into you as you walked back to the car. He cleared his throat. 

“I’m driving. I know a short cut to Summitville from here.” 

Rufo held open the passenger side door for you before walking around to take the drivers seat. Once inside the car, you put in your headphones and turned up the volume before Rufo could say anything. This was going to be a long, dangerous trip and that wasn’t even considering the demon you had to exorcise. 

You reclined your seat and sighed as you thought about the first time you met Rufo.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months earlier:

Necromancy came naturally to you and you were very good at what you did. Better than any of your line for many generations, but it wasn't enough. There was always more to learn, more to have. The desire for power and control is what led you to seek out Albert Miles.

The dark sorcerer was an evil man, but he had a book you needed. Something that would give you more of the power you craved. That was worth the cost of your morals. 

When it came to Albert everything was negotiable, and it just so happened that he had a use for someone of your abilities. A group of thieves had stolen a magical artifact from one of Albert’s properties, and he planned on getting it back. He needed someone who could transport the item without releasing the curse inside and that’s where you came in. As for the thieves? Well.. Albert was sending in the clown. 

Everyone in the dark magic community knew about Rufo the clown. He had a reputation for brutality and was damn hard to kill, but you weren’t intimidated. Dead things obeyed your will, not the other way around.

The first time you met Rufo face to face, you were shocked by his appearance. Sure, you had heard stories but nothing could prepare you for the sight of the clown. His skin was the titanium white of clown paint except for the markings on his face. Blue triangles above and below his eyes along with a red clown smile looked like they had been carved right out of his flesh. Painted dimples and a dot on the tip of his nose finished the horrific sight and when he flashed his impossibly perfect teeth, every instinct in your body screamed to run. 

It was then that you decided to do what you always did when you were afraid. Conquer your fears. You wanted to dominate the clown. Bend him to your will.

Dominion over the dead wasn’t overly complicated once you knew what you were dealing with, but you had no idea what exactly Rufo was. A smile played on your lips and you decided to pay extra close attention to your new business partner.

Traveling to the location of the stolen artifact wasn’t too boring. Rufo liked to talk and you used it as an opportunity to study him. It was a little disturbing to watch the scarred ruin of his lips move inside the wide crimson grin, but once you got past that, you realized his face was remarkably attractive. For a dead clown. He had an usual way of speaking. Old fashioned with a mild midwestern accent that showed the most when he was ranting and raving about this or that. He wasn’t just a vengeful spirit, he was far too solid for that. He wasn’t a demon either because demons didn’t have human souls and he definitely had a soul in there. What the hell was he?

When Rufo pulled up to the warehouse, you were so distracted by the puzzle in front of you that you forgot to use caution. Following Rufo’s lead, you stepped into the warehouse and immediately had to take cover as bullets started flying through the air. You dove behind a stack of nearby crates with Rufo at your heels, and covered your head. He started laughing.

Looking over at him, you realized he was missing a large chunk of his neck. Blood pumped out of the wound and quickly soaked through the front of his button up dress shirt.

So, he could bleed.

“Well well ladies and gents. How are we going to get ourselves out of this mess?”

Rufo threw his head back as his laughter reached new levels of insanity. A wave of heat washed over your body and as you watched, he started to change. His skin seemed to shrivel and stretch tight across his cheeks, pulling his lips back from those inhuman teeth. Piercing blue eyes faded back into the sockets of his skull until they were just pinpricks in the darkness. He looked like a clown corpse that had been left out in the sun for far too long. 

Despite the heat coming off of him, you felt a cold chill run up your spine.

When Rufo spun around the crates and moved on the men, any resemblance he still had to a human dissapeared. He was too fast. The men never stood a chance. 

When the sound of fighting started to die down, you looked out from behind the crates. It wasn’t a fight so much as it was a slaughter. Dead and dying men were scattered around the room, but your attention was drawn to Rufo.

He wasn't a zombie, zombies didn't move like that.

Tapping your fingers in concentration, you watched as Rufo picked up one of the still living men. A man of Rufo’s slim build should not have been able to lift the larger man off the ground, but he did. Straight to his mouth.

Rufo used his teeth to rip a chunk of muscle out of the man's cheek and started to eat him, face first. He took big bites, and hardly seemed to chew as he quickly gulped down the man's flesh. The wound in his neck immediately began to knit together and heal.

Ghoul. The answer seemed so obvious. Now was your chance to strike, while the clown was distracted.

Calling on your magic, you whispered words no human ears should ever hear. Words that made the corpses around you twitch. You felt power start to build as you reached out to touch Rufo’s soul and take control of his body. 

That first touch felt like sticking your hand in boiling oil.

You cried out in pain as you mentally tried to pull back. The clown turned it’s bloody face to you and smiled before it dropped the body and started walking towards you. You wanted to scream as you were consumed by the fiery rage that held Rufo to this plane of existence, but you felt like your lungs would burn if you opened your mouth. Rufo wasn’t a ghoul, he was something else and you had been foolish enough to think you could control such a hate filled creature.

The world went dark as he reached for you.

After a short while, you regained consciousness and rolled over onto your back. The ceiling of the warehouse loomed high above. Heat throbbed through your whole body, an after effect of almost being consumed by Rufo’s soul. You had never touched that much power. It made you feel intoxicated, made you want more.

Standing on wobbly legs, you followed the sound of whistling outside until you found Rufo. His bloody shirt was gone and he stood with his back to you as he loaded up the van. His pale skin seemed to radiate the all consuming heat you were looking for. It made you want to touch him.

Rufo turned around as you approached him, but he wasn’t expecting the kiss you pressed to his blood stained lips. Strong fingers grabbed your jaw and he pushed you back. The clown markings on his face made him impossible to read. 

“What the hell do you think you're doing hmm? Trying a different technique to control me?" His mouth twisted up into a cruel smile as he glanced down at your chest. "Think you can use this sexy little body of yours to distract me?”

“No. I can’t. I can’t control you.”

You lowered your eyes in defeat. Admitting your lack of ability was a new feeling for you. It felt… liberating. You looked back up at Rufo and he watched as you reached out and ran you hand along his bare chest. There it was. The warmth of power you wanted to feel. You kissed him again, but this time, he kissed you back.

Rufo's hand held you by the back of the head and he deepened the kiss. The taste of blood filled your mouth as he pushed his tongue past your lips. His other arm wrapped around your waist and pulled your body tight against his. The kiss reached an almost fevered pace before he suddenly pushed you away again.

“Wait.” He ran the back of his hand over his mouth. “Are you sure you want to get involved with a guy like me? I’m not a very good person you know.”

“I’m not a very good person either.”

You tried to press back against him. You needed to feel more of his burning life force. Rufo’s hand wrapped around your throat, making you freeze.

“Listen to me. My mother would roll over in her grave if I led a girl on without letting her know what she was getting in to. Even if she is a desperate harlot who's drunk on magic.”

He grinned as he looked you in the eyes and told you every single depraved thought he’d had about your body since meeting you. His smile took on a sadistic quality as, sparing no details, he explained exactly what he had planned for you. Rufo was a creative man.

By the time he was done with his explanation, the burning ache had concentrated itself between your legs. No man had ever dared to use those filthy words in your presence, let alone directed them at you. 

“Now, are you sure you still want to go through with this doll?”

You swallowed the lump building in your throat and nodded your head. Rufo’s hand traveled from your throat down to the front of your shirt where he grabbed a handful of the material.

“Good.”

He threw you into the back of the cargo van and looked down both sides of the road before climbing in with you and shutting the door.

Rufo pushed you down on your back and climbed between your legs. The bulge in his slacks rubbed against your hypersensitive body and you moaned as you felt the van fill with Rufo’s scorching heat. He ripped open your blouse and used his hands and teeth on your breasts before moving lower and pulled down your pants. His fingers plunged into your panties and he chuckled when he felt how wet you were.

“You really want me to fuck you, don't you? Dirty girl.”

Rufo unzipped his slacks and pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times before he lined up and pushed inside you. He was bigger and rougher than any of your previous lovers, and he used your body for his own pleasure. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to build and you screamed his name as you came.

You couldn’t say how long Rufo used you. The magic induced haze made you dizzy and dulled your sense of time, but you remembered it being the best sex of your life.

Your cell phone rang and Rufo slowed his manic pace. 

The phone went to voicemail, but immediately started to ring again so Rufo pulled out of you and moved from his place between your legs. He grabbed your discarded pants, pulled the phone out of your pocket, and looked down at the caller ID.

A smile spread across his lips as he grabbed you by the hair and pushed his cock into your mouth. The taste of your own fluids mixed with Rufo’s pre cum exploded across your tounge and you took him deep down your throat. It was then that you realized the dark hair on his body was the same shade of blue as the hair on his head. Rufo started to move his hips as he answered your phone.

“Albert.”

Your eyes widened as you looked up at Rufo. His smirk spread even further across his face as he pushed your head down, causing you to gag.

“Yes, we have the item.” Rufo bobbed your head and watched as you sucked his cock. “Oh her? She did just fine. She performs well.” He laughed a little at his inside joke. “No. We haven’t left yet.”

Albert raised his voice and Rufo bared his teeth in a grimace as he held the phone away from his ear.

“Calm down Albert. We're almost finished and we'll be there in a few hours. You have my word.”

Rufo hung up the phone and tossed it across the van before he grabbed your hair with both hands.

“Seems like our play time has been cut short doll. I need to finish this fast." He held your head still and groaned as he started to thrust into your mouth.

"Make sure you swallow it all now. We don't want Albert to find out what took so long.”

Rufo was rough and your jaw hurt by the time he came. He shot his hot load down your throat and didn't give you a chance to spit it back out. Breathless and panting, Rufo smiled down at you while he stroked your hair.

"That was fun. I’m going to have to play with you again and soon. Who knows? Maybe one day I’ll even make an honest girl out of you.” Rufo cackled and later, you parted ways outside of Albert’s mansion.

It wasn’t until you were back home, book in hand, that the gravity of what you had done hit you. You had let a dead man have his way with you, even swallowed his seed, all because you were drunk on his power. What would your ancestors think? You took great pride in your discipline and control yet you had thrown yourself at that creature like some, to use his words, 'desperate harlot'.

You spent the next three months going out of your way to avoid Rufo and gain back control of your life. You met Charles and decided to keep him around because he was easy to manipulate and he never tried to control you in the bedroom. He was nothing like Rufo. Finally, you felt like you could put the whole ugly incident behind you.

Then Albert called you for another job.

***

You must have drifted off to sleep while thinking about Rufo, because you could have sworn you felt his rough, calloused hand rubbing your thigh. The hand worked it’s way under your skirt and a single finger brushed against your panties, tracing the line of your slit.

"Still a naughty girl I see."

That teasing, condescending voice..

An iron grip dug into the flesh of your thigh, causing you to jolt fully awake. You jerked your leg away from the now snow white hand and glared at the clown in the driver’s seat.

“Don’t you dare touch me!”

You tried to draw in power. To make your voice sound strong and commanding, but Rufo just laughed in your face.

“I seem to remember you begging for my touch last time princess.”

Color flooded your face, so you turned to look out the window at the unfamiliar scenery flying by.

“Hope you’re ready to fight a demon, because we’re here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into your hotel room, you tossed your black bag on the table and lay down across the bed. The fight with the demon went as well as could be expected, but it still left you feeling completely drained of energy. Rufo had called Albert earlier to let him know the mission was a success and you would deliver the soul tomorrow after you both had a chance to rest.

You rolled onto your back and reached into your pocket for the little marble of swirling magic. It was all that remained of the demon’s soul. Holding it up to the light, you considered the fact that you probably would have lost the fight if it hadn’t been for Rufo. Watching him battle the demon reminded you just how powerful he was. It also caused a dull throbbing between your legs, but you grit your teeth until it went away. You had no intention of acting on that desire this time. Rufo had seemed surprised when you gave him his own hotel room key and mumbled a quick goodnight, but there was no way in hell you were going to share a room with him. 

Forcing yourself up, you took a quick shower and dressed for bed. Exhaustion settled in as you laid back down and quickly drifted off to sleep.

A knock on the door woke you from a deep sleep and when you rolled over, the numbers on the digital clock flashed 2:00 AM. Stumbling up from the bed, you yanked it open without looking to see who it was. 

Rufo stood on the other side. His face was covered by shadows but his eyes burned blue in the darkness as he looked you up and down. A thin t shirt and your panties were the only things covering your body. His mouth twisted into that same cocky grin and he looked like he was about to say something, but you didn’t give him the chance. You slammed the door in his face and locked both of the deadbolts before turning to get back into bed. Halfway across the room, you heard the locks click and Rufo walked through the door, shutting it behind him. It seemed locks wouldn't work against the supernatural escape artist.

“What do you think you’re doing Rufo?”

He pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the chair before he started to unbutton his shirt.

“You know exactly what I’m doing doll.”

He flashed a wicked grin and you tried to avert your eyes as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He had a nice body considering the unnatural coloring. Slim, yet muscular. The nagging desire to touch him was there, in the back of your mind.

“We both know that was a mistake and I’m not making it again. Besides," You crossed your arms over your chest. "I have someone new.” 

Rufo turned to face you as he kicked off his boots. His mouth twisted down and you took a step back. He watched you retreat, then gained his composure and smiled and as he worked on his belt.

“So, what’s the deal with that rube anyway? He seems like a normie to me.”

The reason you dated Charles was because he was nothing like Rufo, but you weren’t going to tell him that.

"He is. He’s a completely normal human being. The one bit of normality I have in life. That's what I like about him.”

Rufo laughed. “Sounds boring if you ask me.”

“Well I didn’t. Did it ever occur to you that I like normal?” 

Your posture stiffened and you raised your voice as you snapped at him. Rufo let his slacks fall to the floor and stepped out of them. His eyes burned into yours.

“No sweetheart, I don’t think you do. I think you liked what I did to you. You’re just too much of a control freak to admit it. You got with the rube because he’s not me. He can't make you feel the things I can. He's easy. Safe. Boring!”

It was infuriating how easy it was for him to read you.

“At least Charles is alive. Not some dead... thing.”

It was a low blow and you knew you had made a mistake as soon as you said it. The smile on Rufo’s lips turned into a snarl as he stalked across the room. You tried to backpedal as he advanced, but your retreat was stopped by the wall. Rufo grabbed your throat and squeezed, his grip felt like a vice as he glared at you. He leaned down until his mouth was pressed against your ear. You could feel the heat from his breath. Feel his teeth against your skin.

He hissed. His voice was a dry rattle of a whisper.

“You think a living man can give you something I can't?"

Rufo shoved his knee between your legs and pressed it against your crotch. If you could still breathe, you would have gasped. He moved his face until you were nose to nose. 

“Do I need to remind you how good it felt? No one has ever fucked you like I have. I know it and don't you dare fucking lie to me!”

Rufo pressed his lips against yours in a rough, demanding kiss. His hand tightened on your throat as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. He set your body on fire. It felt like he was going to consume you if he didn't stop. Grabbing a handful of his curly blue hair, you yanked his head back, breaking the kiss. He grabbed your wrist and squeezed it painfully as rage distorted his face. 

“You’re going to regret that.” 

Rufo drug you across the room to his coat and reached into the pocket where he pulled out a long stream of multicolored scarves. Any amusement you might have found quickly disappeared as he spun you around and tied your arms behind your back. You struggled and tugged at the bonds, but there was no way you were getting out of them. The knots were too tight. 

“What the fu…” before you could finish your sentence, Rufo’s hand was back at your throat.

“Watch your mouth. A pretty girl like you shouldn’t use language like that.”

Rufo stood you in front of the bed and ripped open your t shirt. He roughly squeezed each of your breasts and pulled your hardened nipples before he lowered his mouth to tease them with his tounge. He alternated between licking, biting and sucking the soft flesh of your breasts.

His grip on your throat relaxed and you tried to speak. You could already feel bruises forming around your throat.

“Don’t.. ah...don’t leave any marks on my body. Charles.. he might see them.”

What Rufo was doing to your body felt good. It made you feel burning hot and was a feeling Charles never gave you, but still. Rufo looked up at you before a smile split his face and he laughed again.

“Good! I want him to see them so he knows you’re my girl now.” His laughter stopped and he sneered in your face “And if he has a problem with it, maybe I’ll cut out his eyes.”

He yanked you into another rough kiss as his hand went between your legs to rub over your damp panties.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. You weren't supposed to feel so weak and helpless. It shouldn’t feel so good. Everything about your situation was wrong. All it took were a few dirty words and some rough treatment and you were ready to give every bit of control up to the dead man in front of you. No! 

You whimpered and Rufo pulled back to watch as you blinked back tears of frustration.

“Just relax.”

Rufo was still demanding, but he spoke in a softer tone as he slid his hand down the front of your panties. His fingers pushed inside your pussy and he pumped them a few times before he pulled them out and swirled around your clit. You closed your eyes and moaned while you pressed your mound against his hand, grinding against his palm.

“That’s it, good girl. Give it up to me."

Rufo started to finger you faster as you leaned your head on his shoulder. You wanted him so bad, but the little voice in your mind filled you with doubt and reminded you how very wrong the whole situation was. You were supposed to be the one in control. Always.

“I…I can’t. I want to, but I just can't.”

The tears finally fell and you cried against his shoulder as Rufo's body shook with suppressed laughter.

 

“We’ll see about that princess.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rufo pulled his hand out of your panties and grabbed you by the hair. He walked you over to the bed and roughly pushed you down on the matress. With your hands tied behind your back, you had no choice but to fall flat on your stomach. Climbing up on the bed behind you, Rufo straddled your legs and leaned over your body. His erection pressed firmly against your ass as his hot breath tickled your ear.

“Don't worry baby doll, I'm going to take good care of you. I'm going to fuck all of those worries right out of your pretty little head.”

He planted a quick kiss on the side of your tear streaked face, then sat up and ran his hands across your lower back. He grabbed your ass and squeezed hard before giving each cheek a sharp slap, making you to cry out in pain and surprise. Grabbing you by the waist, Rufo lifted your hips up and pulled your already damp panties down your thighs. He spread you wide open with his fingers and chuckled as he ran his thumbs along your labia.

“Your body knows what it wants. Your pussy is already dripping wet and I'm barely getting started.”

You pulled against your bonds when you felt Rufo press his teeth against the soft flesh of your ass. He bit down hard enough to bruise and you winced as he pulled your skin back a little before he let go.

“Now, we just have to convince that pesky brain of yours to let go.”

Without warning, Rufo plunged his two middle fingers into your cunt all the way in to the last knuckle. You gasped from the sudden intrusion and felt your insides stretch around his fingers.

“That feels good, doesnt it?”

Rufo wiggled his fingers around inside you until he found what he was looking for. Curling his fingers, he started to stroke the soft cluster of tissue that was your g spot. His treatment was rough, but the steady stimulation made the tension in your lower abdomen start to tighten. You tried to pull away from him but with his body weight holding down your legs and your arms tied behind your back, you weren't going anywhere. Burying your face in the blanket, you groaned in frustration. You hated feeling powerless but Rufo was skilled with his fingers and what he was doing to your body was starting to feel... so fucking good. Your face burned in shame as you begrudgingly rocked your hips back against his hand. You could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"There. That's it. Just relax."

His other hand massaged your ass while his fingers worked your insides. He groped and kneaded the flesh with his palm and you hardly noticed when he spread your ass wide open. Something hot at wet flicked across your hole and you gasped as you tried to jerk away from the foreign sensation.

“Rufo!”

You twisted your hips with renewed effort as you felt his tongue start to work it's way past your tight ring of muscles. A hard slap left a stinging red hand print across your ass and put a stop to your struggles.

“Hold. Still.”

Rufo's tone left no room for argument as he went back to his task of forcing his tounge inside you. The feeling was one you were completely unfamiliar with. Nobody had ever touched you there before, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It actually felt kind of.. nice. You moaned before you could stop yourself and some of the tension left your body. Rufo pulled his tongue out of your ass and turned to bite into the flesh of your other cheek. He kissed the matching bruise then sat back up.

“I want you to cum on my fingers. Go on. Be a good girl.”

Rufo let go of your ass and moved his hand between your legs to rub your clit while his fingers mercilessly pumped in and out of you. You started to cry from overstimulation but still, Rufo didn’t stop. Your legs were shaking, and the clenching of your cunt around his fingers only encouraged him to rub harder until finally, he forced an orgasm from you. You came hard on his fingers as you screamed into the bed. He pushed you through the waves of pleasure and didn’t quit until you were a sobbing mess and your fluids coated his hand.

“There. That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

You hated the smug tone in his voice, but you didn’t have the energy to argue. Instead, you laid your hot face down against the blankets and tried to get your breathing under control. Rufo, however, had other plans. His fingers dug into your hips as he lifted you back up onto your knees and pulled your panties all the way off.

“You must have really enjoyed that, just look at the mess you made.”

He laughed at you while you blushed from embarrassment. No one had made you do.. that... before.

“Fuck you.”

Rufo stopped laughing and slapped you across the ass, harder than before.

“I warned you about that filthy mouth of yours. Now, how am I going to punish you?...Oh, I know! A punishment that fits the crime!”

Rufo spread open your pussy and forced your panties into your soaked hole. Once they were all the way inside, he quickly pulled them back out and shoved them in your mouth. The wet fabric filled your senses with your own taste as Rufo held his hand over your mouth.

“Now you really do have a dirty mouth!”

He cackled in your ear before his voice dropped down to a menacing growl.

“And don’t even THINK about spitting them out."

Rufo pushed your face back down into the mattress and took his hard cock in his hand. He teased, and rubbed his pre cum around your already sore hole before stretching you as he pushed in. His body sat flush with yours, and he groaned as he held you in place. You moaned around the fabric in your mouth and your eyes rolled back in your head. He wasn’t able to go as deep in the van and the full length of him caught you off guard. It felt like he was hitting your cervix with the tip of his cock!

“Your pussy feels so good. I can still feel you twitching.”

His fingers dug into your hips as he started to thrust at a fast, rough pace. Every thrust sent a throb of pleasure deep through your body. Your arms were starting to tingle from lack of blood flow, but all you could do was grit your teeth and hold on as the clown pounded into you. The bed springs squeaked in protest and mixed with the rhythmic sound of skin slapping together.

Long fingers wrapped around your throat and Rufo effortlessly lifted your upper body up off the mattress. His grip tightened, cutting off the flow of blood to your brain as he used the new angle for better leverage.

“That’s it! Fucking take my cock!”

Rufo grit his teeth as your second orgasm squeezed him tight from the inside. You screamed, and bucked your hips back against him until were dizzy from pleasure and your body went limp in his hold. The voices of doubt and worry were gone and all but forgotten as you smiled languidly.

A few more thrusts, and Rufo stilled inside you. His hand left your throat and he untied the scarves around your arms in one quick motion. Your arms flopped to your side, sore and useless. They tingled as the blood started to circulate back into them. 

Rufo flipped you over onto your back and climbed between your legs. He reached up and pulled the soaked fabric of your panties out of your mouth before he lowered down and kissed you. His tounge ran along yours and he pulled your bottom lip between his teeth.

“You still have one hole I haven’t tried yet.”

A wicked grin spread across his lips as he lifted one of your legs to his shoulder. His words started to sink in as he collected the lubrication from your pussy and spread it across your ass before easing his finger in. You sucked in a breath and tried to buck your hips away from his proding fingers, but he easily held your body down with his other hand.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it feel good.”

Rufo’s soothing voice helped calm your nerves. After all, everything he’d done to your body so far felt fantastic. Your muscles relaxed as his finger worked to loosen you up and when you were ready, Rufo ran the head of his cock around your pussy before positioning it at your back entrance.

“Ready?”

You nodded your head; he could do anything to you at that moment and you would gladly let him.

The tip of his cock breached your tight ring of muscles and you winced when he started to go deeper. There was a stinging sensation as Rufo stretched you in new ways and you cried out when you felt him push all the way in.

Rufo was breathing hard above you but he reached down to circle your clit as he started to move. The pain lessened to a dull throb and as he continued to rub you, a different kind of pleasure took over. It wasn’t like anything you’d ever felt before. It was deeper somehow. More intimate, and you moaned as you started to move your hips up to meet his thrusts. Rufo looked down at you and smirked as he moved faster.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.”

"You ever let someone fuck you like this before?"

You licked your lips and tried to answer, but had to settle for shaking your head no. His grin stretched wider.

"Nah. A control freak like you would never let someone else do this to you. I'm your first. That makes us even stevens."

You didn't have time to contemplate his words before he moved your other leg up to his shoulder and bent your body in half. He leaned over you and rested his hands on either side of your head. You grabbed onto his forearms as you felt another orgasm start to build.

“Rufo, I’m.. gonna cum!”

Panting, you closed your eyes.

“I want you to scream this time.”

He snapped his hips harder against your ass and when you came, you obeyed and screamed for him. Rufo grit his teeth and pushed all the way in. His cock throbbed and twitched as spurt after spurt of his hot cum filled your insides.

Breathless, Rufo slowly eased out of you and laid down beside your limp body. You felt sore and used but your mind was relaxed and at ease. Smiling, you turned to look at Rufo and groaned. He was watching you with that damn cocky grin planted firmly on his red lips. 

“I bet Chuck never made you scream like that.”

“No, I can’t say he has… not yet anyway.”

That wiped the smirk right off of Rufo’s face and he grabbed you by the chin. His hand was uncomfortably hot on your skin as he glared down at you.

“And he’s not going to get the chance either! You're my girl now. Mine! And you can take that to the bank!”

It was finally your turn to laugh at Rufo"s reaction and when you snuggled up to him, his body stiffened.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
